Todo comenzó un poco ¿extraño?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Re-subido/Editado Masaki y Hikaru se hacen novios de una manera un poco "peculiar" One shot/Lime Yaoi/MasakixHikaru Leve mención de TsurugixMatsukaze/ShindouxKirino (También publicado en Amor Yaoi)


**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola, espero y les guste este pequeño formato que he escrito. Y claro que continuare mis otros Fic´s, solo ténganme paciencia. Es mi primer One shot de esta pereja:_**_ MasakixHikaru_**_. Y Lime._

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de_**_**Inazuma Eleven Go** _**_n__o me pertenecen. Pero _**_Tsuki Okazawa_**_es un OC que yo invente._

**Aviso: **_Este One shot, es dedicado a_**_fran _**_varia_**_ niebla_**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Todo comenzó un poco... ¿extraño?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Masaki Kariya<em>**

**_Hikaru Kageyama_**

* * *

><p><em>Kariya venía caminando tranquilamente pensando en cierto peli-morado, casi siempre pensaba en ese chico, él no creía que fuera amor... pero, sentía algo por el delantero del equipo<em>(**N/A:** creo que Hikaru es delantero, la verdad no se muy bien). _Pero algo lo detuvo._

—_ ¡KARIYA! ¡TÚ! —grito una chica de cabello__largo y lacio, hasta la mitad de la espalda es de color magenta, tez clara, estatura media. Ojos negros, su apariencia da entender que es frágil, aunque lo es un poco, pero sabe defenderse._

—_Eh, ¿Qué sucede, Okazawa? —pregunto tranquilo._

—_Dime, ¿Por qué? —dijo enojada._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa? —respondió confundido._

—_El "porque" de que Hikaru-kun, te ama a ti y no a mí... No sé porque te ama... después de como lo tratas algunas veces._—_contestó_.

—_ ¿Qué?_—_el oji-café, no sabía que decir... ¡Kami! Hikaru, lo ama y él también o eso, cree._

_Tsuki Okazawa, ese es el nombre de la chica, acababa de entrar hace unos meses a la secundaria y se enamoro; de Kageyama Hikaru._

_Tsuki, se dio la vuelta y se fue, furiosa, dejando a un confundido peli-verdeazulado._

* * *

><p>Ese recuerdo siempre se le venía a la mente al Kiraya, no sabía si creerle o solo era una broma. Caminaba por la cancha de futbol, se encontró con Shindou y Kirino, los dos estaban como decirlo "muy encarame–lados" pues el capitán del equipo estaba abrazando al peli-rosa por la cadera y besándolo... Kariya se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía así a ellos, pero si sabía... bueno... toda la escuela supo sobre esa <em>relación<em>.

—Eh... Shindou-sempai... Kirino-sempai... —llamo el oji-café.

Los nombrados se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados pero más Kirino.

—Hola, Kariya-kun —saludó Kirino con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Que haces por aquí? —preguntó Shindou un poco relajado.

Kariya rio un poco.

—Pues caminaba por aquí y los vi de lejos... pero no creí que Shindou-sempai fuera "_pervertido_" con Kirino-sempai. —dijo jugando y sobresaltando esa palabra el peli-verdeazulado.

Kirino se sonrojo más que antes y Shindou también.

—N-no digas e-esas c-cosas, Kariya —dijo nervioso, Shindou.

Kirino pensó en algo, para hacer enojar al pequeño.

—Oh, estás esperando a... Hikaru-chan —canturrio el peli-rosa.

El peli-verdeazulado, se sonrojo. Se quedo callado, pero los tres voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de Hikaru. Se acercó al grupito y Kariya sin decir nada se fue, dejando a un peli-morado confundido y triste, desde hace tiempo lo evitaba. Shindou y Kirino, se miraron cómplices... harían algo para que esos dos terminarán juntos. Costará lo que costara.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después<strong>

— ¡Hey! Kariya, ve al almacén por un balón —dijo Shindou.

—Ya voy... —dijo sin darle interés.

Se dirigió hacia el almacén y como todavía no había llegado Kageyama (Hikaru) aprovecharon... Llego el peli-morado y lo mandaron por unos conos para ponerlos en la cancha. Ambos Masaki y Hikaru se encontraron en el lugar.

—Eh, Kariya-san —dijo el oji-negro.

—Kageyama, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Shindou-sempai, me mandó por unos conos para entrenar y ¿tú?

—Por un balón... aunque...

Se escucho que alguien cerró la puerta, rápidamente fueron y se dieron cuenta que los habían encerrado. Pero cierto chico de ojos-azules metalizados, se encontraba afuera junto con otros chicos.

—Capitán... ¿por qué cierra el almacén si Kariya-san y Hikaru-chan están adentró? —preguntó Matsukaze.

—Jeje, explícale Tsurigi. —dijo Shindou, que se fue con Kirino.

Tsurugi se acercó a su novio, y le susurro en el oído el ¿_Por qué_? Y Matsukaze se alegró ya que sabía que esos dos, terminarían juntos.

—Que bueno... pero no crees que se enoje, Kariya-san.

—See... pero valdrá la pena. —Tomo la mano de su novio— vamos, tenemos que entrenar —dandóle un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Matsukaze asintió un poco sonrojado, amaba esos detalles que hacia Tsurugi solo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>En el almacen.<strong>

Kariya y Kageyama, se quedaron varios minutos callados hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—Kageyama... ¿es cierto, que rechazaste a Okazawa? —pregunto el oji-café.

—Eh...a Tsuki-chan... si, lo hice...

— ¿Por qué? Si es una chica, linda y simpatica —ni el mismo Kariya se creía lo que decía pero la chica tenía razón, no se merecía al peli-morado. Se dio una bofetada mental, quería evitar pensar en ello.

Hikaru sintió un poco de celos, al ver que el chico que "ama" hablara asi de una chica...

—Lo sé... pero, me gusta otra persona.

Kariya, moría de celos, alguien ya le había ganado a su pequeño Hikaru pero no creía que hablara el oji-negro de él. Kageyama aprovecho el momento y se acerco hasta el defensa, quedando a centímetros de la cara del otro; solo un poco más y juntaban sus labios... Y claro, Hikaru rompió esos milímetros de distancia. Masaki regreso a la realidad, cuando sintió unos labios junto con los suyos, pero los sentía suaves, delicados.

Sin darse cuenta Hikaru colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor profundizando el beso y Masaki, inconscientemente dejándose llevar atrajo al menor más a él por la cintura y luego por la cadera. Ambos se separaron jadeando... y sonrojados, más el peli-morado. Comenzaron otro beso y así... hasta que Masaki acostó a Hikaru en unos colchones que había ahí (**_N/A:_**_Casualidad o que jaja..._)

[...]

Poco tiempo después las ropas de los dos, se encontraba más en el piso que en los cuerpos de ellos... el calor del cuarto junto con el de los cuerpos, los gemidos de Hikaru ¡Dios! era música para los oídos del oji-café y sonaban al compas (uno que otro) de las estocadas que daba Kariya, los jadeos y los gruñidos... los dos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor... ambos estaban llegando al limite... salió lentamente Masaki de su pareja, tapo con su chamarra el cuerpo del peli-morado y con otra cosa se tapo él; el peli-morado le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa con un sonrojo...

—Te amo... Masaki-kun —dijo Hikaru apegándose más a su pareja.

—Y yo a ti, Hikaru-chan... —susurro cerca del oído del oji-negro.

—Entonces... ¿tú y yo? somos... —pregunto tímidamente, puesto que lo habían hecho y era su primera vez.

—Novios... claro, si aceptas. —contestó Kariya, acercándose a los labios del menor.

Quién otra vez le robo otro beso a su "novio"

— ¡Sí! Sí, quiero ser tu novio.

* * *

><p>Dijo y le dio un casto beso a SU, por fin, Novio.<p>

—Yo igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente.<strong>

Aparecieron Masaki y Hikaru, agarrados de la mano. Todos lo del equipo se quedaron impactados... pero dos parejas no, Shindou y Kirino, Tsurugi y Matsukaze; Kariya se acercó hacia el castaño y peli-rosa, que le agradeció por a verlo ayudado.

Hikaru se acercó a sus amigos, quien les dijo que ya no lo llamaran por su nombre porque si no cierto peli-verdeazulado, los mataría.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, Kariya acompaño a SU novio hasta su casa y como no estaban los padres del peli-morado, el oji-café aprovecho para hacer ciertas cosillas con el menor... quizás el pequeño no podría sentarse en semanas pero la valía la pena sentir ese _placer_ que solo le hacía sentir su querido defensa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Hola chicas y chicos, aquí terminando este One shot... espero y les haya gustado._

_Comenten, es gratís... Y si comentan, habrá más fic´s/One shot´s/Drabble´s._

_Cuidense y nos leemos~_


End file.
